Power savings is an issue in wireless communication devices because most of these devices usually use a battery that has a limited energy storage capacity. In some conventional wireless communication networks, the device may enter a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode to save power when it does not actively communicate with other devices or with other entities in the network.
In the DRX mode, the device may operate under some DRX parameters. Conventionally, the values for DRX parameters to be used by a device in the DRX mode are determined by another entity in the network. Such an entity may include a base station, such as an enhanced node-B (eNB) in some 3GPP-LTE networks.
In some conventional techniques, the base station may determine the values for DRX parameters without some knowledge about the device, such as the type of the device or how often the device may communicate with the network. Thus, power savings involving DRX mode using some conventional techniques may be inefficient for some types of wireless communication devices.